


Blurred Colours + the Scenic Route

by slightly_ajar



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_ajar/pseuds/slightly_ajar
Summary: Mac and Desi need to escape, Desi finds a way.“What is this?”“ I can’t have this argument twice in one lifetime,” Desi blinked, “you said steal a vehicle. This is a vehicle.”“It’s a Harley Davidson.”
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Blurred Colours + the Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt left by Alohasel who asked for Mac and Desi on a bike.

“What is this?” 

“ I can’t have this argument twice in one lifetime,” Desi blinked, “you asked me to steal a vehicle. This is a vehicle.” 

“It’s a Harley Davidson.” 

“It has an engine and wheels. It’s a vehicle.” 

“It has two wheels, I was hoping for at least four.” 

“I don’t know what you're complaining about. Look at this thing, it’s-“

“R-A-D rad, I know, I’m not complaining. I’m just...surprised.” 

Desi passed Mac the motorcycle helmet she was holding. “Come on, baby doll,” she shifted forwards to make room on the saddle behind her for Mac and winked, “Are you going my way?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Mac pulled his helmet on and climbed onto the bike. 

“Of course you have a choice, you could stay here and wait for the men with guns to find you or,” Desi paused for effect and snapped the visor of her helmet down, “you could come with me and see what an almost two thousand CC engine can do in afternoon traffic.” 

Mac put his arms around Desi’s waist, holding on tightly, his grip just shy of stopping her circulation. “Is there even the smallest chance that you’re not going to drive like a maniac?” 

“Do you really want me to be honest with you about that?” Desi revved the bike’s engine. The deep growl thundered around and under Mac and a frisson of excitement and fear flashed through him. 

“Nah, it might be better if you’re not.” Mac nodded to the three men heading in their direction who were clearly angry, obviously armed and not at all concerned about showing either of those things in public. “It’s time to go.” 

Desi revved the engine again and judging by the shouts of alarm Mac could hear the armed thugs had been spotted by the people on the pavement, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that their guns had been spotted. 

“Hold on!” Desi said, patting Mac’s leg. 

They rushed into traffic. Through traffic. Around traffic with a speed that would have been dizzying if Mac let himself think about it. So he didn’t. Think, that is. Or at least not beyond the moment he was in. A car full of bad guys gave chase but their vehicle didn’t have the manoeuvrability of the Harley and Desi easily outstripped them. 

“I’m going to try something,” Desi said, “you might not like it.” 

“That’s usually my line,” Mac called back. 

“How does it feel to be on the receiving end?” Desi asked, taking a right that put the motorbike - and both people on it - on a collisions course with the side of a building. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Mac said, wondering if he should close his eyes as the thick wall they were heading for grew closer and closer. 

The world rushed past in greens and greys, the speed of their flight reducing people and objects to blurred colours. The wall Mac and Desi were speeding towards was huge and daunting. It towered over them, sheer and as a cliff face, and Mac knew that, just like a tiny ship thrown against rocks in a storm, if they were dashed against it nothing of them would survive. 

“Des.” 

“I’ve got this, trust me.” 

Mac held his breath. The motorbike growled. The wall filled Mac’s vision. Desi pulled hard on the handle bars and with a blackened howl of burning rubber the bike turned, sped into a walkway and out the other side of the plaza it had been hurtling through. 

Mac heard a screech of breaks and a crash of metal and turned his head to look behind him. The car that had been chasing them was gone. Even if it hadn’t been reduced to bent, useless scrap by it’s impact with the wall it would never fit in the alley he and Desi had come through. 

“Did we lose them?” Desi asked. 

“We did. We’re clear.” 

“Rad.” 

Desi pulled out onto the freeway. Traffic thinned as they left tall buildings and crowded streets behind and she slowed the bike down. They were still travelling quickly, the landscape whipped alongside them and the wind still tugged at Mac’s jacket but since they were no longer fleeing with a breathless urgency the speed of the bike sparked a thrilling upward rush in Mac’s chest rather than a sharp clench of fear. Mac couldn’t remember if he’d ever been a passenger on a bike before, he didn’t think he ever had if sitting on the handlebars of Bozer’s bike when they were both children didn’t count. And he he was pretty sure that it didn't. Riding pillion on a motorbike was a different experience from being the one steering, the feel of the engine vibrating and the air rushing over him were the same but as the passenger he could focus on those sensations. When he didn’t have to pay attention to the road he could just enjoy the feeling of travelling on something made of shining chrome, two wheels and an engine. And it felt good. It felt like freedom, like soaring and like something that made him want to stretch his arms out and embrace everything. 

Mac looked around and registered the route Desi was taking them on. “Aren’t we going back to the Phoenix?” 

“Do you want to?” Desi asked. 

They were tucked against each other and Desi fit perfectly against Mac, confident and vibrant in his arms. 

“I don’t think we need to hurry.” Mac said. “It’s not like we have anything urgent to tell Matty.” 

“So we won’t hurry,” Desi replied, mischief in her voice, “We'll head back to the Phoenix but maybe we’ll take the scenic route.” 

They were heading towards the beach and once they were there the coast roads would stretched out, long and winding, in front of them. 

“The scenic route,” Mac repeated, a seemingly endless path of black asphalt in front of him, the blue sky and the blue Pacific Ocean around him and Desi in his arms. “Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about motorbikes. Nothing at all. I Googled how many CC's a Harley Davidson has, I don't know what a CC is. The only reason I've heard of them is through a stand up routine done by comedian Alan Davis where he was talking about the moped he owned as a teenager that had "50 CCs of mayhem". I have no idea what I'm talking about here, if I've got it hopelessly wrong feel free to laugh at me 😘


End file.
